


No Time for Croschavs in my mind

by Dinkdidnothingwrong



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: (I checked multiple sources but if Russki is actually a slur please please PLEASE tell me), Achilles de fucker is ded, Bean is Amazed, Fucked up Html be damned), I dont care about it anymore, I've typed these so many damn times, Murder, My Mouth - Mouth dreams, Revenge, Song fic, Threats, Vlad is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Dinkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Vlad takes Achilles' deal at the price of his own personal sanity.
Kudos: 1





	No Time for Croschavs in my mind

_I’m having trouble trying to sleep,_

Vlad tossed and turned, mind racing on in the late hours of the night as he searched for even the smallest bit of rest. The cold of the Russian winter snuck in through cracks in the walls, water dripping down onto the floor into pools of freezing ice. His blankets were thin and well-worn, and they stunk of soldiers past. He wished silently for the comparable comfort of the battle school. Of warm beds and solid walls, of silent sleeping friends and the gentle glow of the bunklight, left on in case of emergency. Armed with his memories, Vlad raged against the cold.

_I’m counting sheep but running dry,_

“Where is he?” Vlad froze, letting nary a breath escape as the door creaked open and Achilles de Flandres stepped in. He had met the boy once before, but only informally, when he had cornered him and threatened the only things he had left in the crumbling world. Here he stood with an enormous parka pulled over his shivering figure, long t-shirt and jeans not nearly enough to keep him warm. “What in the- fucking sukkels. Come on, a guest shouldn’t be put in the soldiers quarters.” Achilles picked up his bag and sauntered off, and after pulling on some pants Vlad had no choice but to follow him out. 

_Time ticks by, Still I try,_

“What, no pleasant conversation?” Vlad just snorted and curled up in his new room, blankets at least enough to keep him from catching hypothermia. “Fair enough. Hey,”

_No time for Croschavs in my mind. (On my own here we go)._

“We will talk about what you will do for me in the morning. To make keeping your pitiful country on the map worth my while.” 

“Okay.” Vlad whispered. His voice was hoarse, unused. He had always been quiet, but these days, he was practically mute. He found staying quiet usually kept people alive.

_My eyes feel like they’re gonna bleed,_

Worse things plagued him beyond sleep problems in the coming days. He had not meant to make himself a pawn, but he tried to reason that the others would understand if he ever managed to get free. A possibility that was becoming dimmer each day, as he made decisions for the Russian Army and watched helplessly as Achilles tore through Eastren Europe with selfish desires. At least Soup was trying to help China. 

The more Vlad watched Han, the harder that became to believe.

_Dried up and bulging out my skull,_

_My mouth is dry, My mouth is numb, my mouth falling out in my room (On my own here we go)._

Vlad had given up on escape. Belarus was still standing, spared from the carnage of world-wide war, and Vlad hadn’t seen anyone besides Achilles in months. Well, he had seen people, faces curled in pain and betrayal, screaming their hate from afar as their friends bled out in their arms. 

_My mouth is stuck on overdrive._

“You kept your word for months Asheel, what do you have to gain now?” Achilles shrugged, Vlad fuming. “What does Belerus have that you could possibly want so bad?”

“Hm, beautiful girls?” Achilles wondered, ignoring Vlad. “Non-existent oil? Booze?”

“Asheel!” 

“Ay, watch your tongue would you?” The taller boy hissed, eyes shifting darkly. 

_My mouth is laughing in my face,_

“You gave me your word that you would join me,” Achilles approached, Vlad backing up to avoid collision with him. “And you have served me loyally, I will give you that Porotchkot.” Vald cringed at his last name. “But you will not question me,” He hit a wall, back stinging as his face was pushed against the others. “Got it?” His eyes watered at the other’s disgusting hot breath, but he nodded. 

_A crooked spine, a crooked skull, past the point of delirium!_

Vlad swirled the tape around his hands, trying to focus on the curve of it’s fabric and not the plan that had been building in the back of his mind for months. He studied every detail of his nails, every cuticle and dot, every stain and crack, to keep his mind clear. He stood and moved to the door, and after one last moment of doubt he went off towards Achilles’ room. 

_My mouth is stuck on overdrive,_

“You’re back sooner than I expected. My mind is made up though Vladimir.”

“I’m not here about that.”

“Oh?” Achilles raised an eyebrow, then spied his bandaged hands. His mouth twisted into a smirk. “Let’s think about this Vlad. I haven’t hurt you or your family, and despite your outburst earlier I’ve been nothing but kind. Besides, I’m not exactly confident in your abilities,”

_My mouth is laughing in my mouth,_

“Russki.” Achilles spit. Vlad flared and cracked his knuckles across Achilles’ jaw, grinning at the spot of hot wet blood that streaked across his face. It dribbled down the other’s chin as he grazed the side of his face, as if to confirm that Vlad had truly broken out of his control. He sprung up and swept the other’s leg, a sickening rolling echoing through Vlad’s body. A foot crushed his midsection, a pointed toe digging into his kidneys. Crying out, he jammed his heel into the other’s knee, but he just forced his foot in deeper. “Keep your hands off me.”

_My mouth….My face is dry,_

_My face is gonna bleed._

Vlad shoved his nails into Achilles’ leg like claws, bringing him crashing down. He pinned Achilles down, slamming his knee into his stomach a few times to keep him down. Wobblily balancing on one good leg, Vlad brought his heavy boot down over and over again upon Achilles’ face, hardly processing the screams and hands on his leg. Soon all was quiet. Vlad stumbled over to the others bed and sat down. 

_My mouth is trying to sleep._

There was a desk on the nightstand. He scrolled through the numbers till he saw one he recognized.

“Bean?”

“Who is-Vlad?”

“Bean?!”

“Vlad? Is this you?”

“BEAN!” Tears poured down Vlad’s cheek, the boy unable to do little more than scream.

_I’m counting sheep!_

“He’s thinner than I remember.” Tom whispered, not wanting to wake the tired Slav.

“He killed him.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I guess, I just...Vlad?”

“(sigh) Yeah.” The jeep tore across the icy wastes of the uninhibited parts of Russia, Vlad lifting his eyes up wearily. He flashed Tom a smile, tears rolling down his face further, and passed out.


End file.
